


The Adventures of HP!Neville and Cat!Neville (or let's go for a walk and talk, shall we?)

by BokhandlarnEmilie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cat!Neville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokhandlarnEmilie/pseuds/BokhandlarnEmilie
Summary: As part of the Fanatical Fics and where to find them Discord, Neville the Kitten has grown up to become quite a character and now has his own little mini-series together with HP!Neville. (Also when I became Gryffindor Prefect for the Discord, Neville of course came to the logical conclusion that he is now King. Obviously)





	The Adventures of HP!Neville and Cat!Neville (or let's go for a walk and talk, shall we?)

Neville might have been the wrong name

This one is for all of you attacking me a while back regarding Neville being a slytherin and should be called AVPM Draco:  
"Hey Cat!Neville, what's wrong?" HP!Neville looked concerned.  
"it's just... well I've always seen myself as a Gryffindor and now people tell me I'm a slytherin... I have been rolling around on the floor posing all night trying to understand"  
"Look Cat!Neville. it's okay to be house confused. I wonder all the time if I really belong in Gryffindor. and it's okay if you don't. but if you really want to know, let's go put the sorting hat on"  
"oh no... I can't do that"  
"why not?"  
"well... I... I pooped in it okay? I took my morning poop in the sorting hat and then I ran"


End file.
